Jumper
by Jadeice2001
Summary: This is a Daisuke ficcie, but on the different flow... Daisuke meets a girl, Haru. She seems perfect in very way. But she tells him hard truth about Takeru and Hikari... Will he ever forgive Haru?


Jumper.  
This is my first Drama. Not too hard. Its not Daisuke Bashing, but the opsite. =) But you can tell what song I got this off of. (Jumper ~ Third Eye Blind. An Older song by them)   
  
~ Jade-Chan  
  
Daisuke walked to high school. He was the Capin of the soccer team. He had his own locker. But he wanted one more thing. A girl.   
But not just any girl. The one girl he always wanted.   
Hikari.   
"Hello, um, I'm looking for lock #1243," A young woman, his age said. ./p  
*There goes my locker,* "Yeah, right here," He pointed and opened the locker.  
"Oh, Hi! You must be Motomiya Daisuke!" She smiled. "I am Haru Itsumademo."  
"Welcome," He said, and looked in her eyes. "Haru fits you," (Haru= Spring. Itsumademo = Forever)She blushed, and the bell rang. "Whats you're first class?" Daisuke asked.  
"Geogharphy," She said, and Daisuke's eyes went wide.  
"Really?" He squeed, making her giggle, and she nodded. "Follow me,"   
So they had the same first class. Daisuke liked her. Almost as much as Hikari. She was lively, and smiled, and giggled at his corny jokes. It finally became lunch, and Haru was still hanging with him.  
*Wow! She's like Hikari, but more perfect!* He though. But some tall guy bumped into her, spilling her pop all over her uniform. She had pop all down her shirt, in her shirt, and on her skirt. The guy turned around. It was Takeru.  
"Thanks! Now I have Pop all over me!" She slaped him with her lunch tray. It really did hurt, and now he had her lunch all over him.   
She went to the bathroom, to try and wash off the pop, and Daisuke followed, laughing.   
"That was Sweet Haru!" He laughed.  
"Its all over me! No, oh! Great," She brushed off her chest. *Whoa, I just Realized what a great body she has!*  
  
After school was over, Haru was at her locker, and Daisuke's. I girl walked over.  
"Hi," She smiled. "You're New!" She said sweetly.   
"I was new this morning," Smiled and left to the soccer feild. Daisuke was practising. She tied up her soccer laces, and jogged around the feild once, and began to practise.  
"Haru? What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked.   
"Flirting. What does it look like?" Daisuke blinked a few times. "Uh... ok...." He began to practising, and saw Hikari. He ran over   
"Hey Hikari, come to see the captin practise?" He ask, making a face, trying to be sexy.  
"Ha ha, I guess," Hikari giggled. "Say, have you seen Takeru? I tryed the gym, the outside basketball nets, but I can't find him," Hikari seemed worryed.   
"Don't worry Hikari, I'll find him,"  
Daisuke set off. He knew were Takeru was. And her knew Hikari couldn't go in there. The Boy's Change room.  
"Takeru! Hikari's... oh my god..." Takeru had a big red mark on his back.  
"When she wipped me, it left a scare. And then the guys wipped me also. It hurts so much," Takeru eyes were red. It looked if he were crying. *What do I do?* Daisuke wondered.  
"Hikari's worried. You should pretend you're not feeling well and go home. But talk to her first," Daisuke smiled, and Takeru nodded  
  
  
Haru was hand washing her uniform. She hear the phone ring, and picked it up.  
"Hellu?"   
"Hi, is Haru there?" It was Takeru. The boy she hit.   
"Speaking. Who is this?"   
"The guy you hit with the table tray, Takeru..." He said slowly  
"Oh hi, I'm just washing out the pop outta my uniform,"  
"Oh, well I just came back from the doctors because you wiped me so hard, that ice did do anything, I was just letting you know, bye..." Takeru hung up.   
For some unknown reason, she picked up the phone and called Daisuke.  
"Hi Daisuke-kun!"  
"Haru-chan? Kun?!?" Daisuke squeeked  
"Well, whatever, sup?" Haru began to feeling something weird, and she asked one question.  
"Do you believe in Angels?" Haru asked  
"What kinda question is that? Well, I guess I do, Hikari..." Daisuke said  
"Hikari's no angel. Shes carrying Takeru's baby... thats way she wanted to speak to him!" Haru said, and then slaped her hand over her mouth  
*How did I know that?* she wondered  
"What? Whatever Hikari is smarter than that! Did you just call me to crush me? Than some 'friend' you are!" Daisuke yelled  
"Daisuke-kun, I'm--"  
"Its not kun anymore!" Daisuke angerly hung up.  
Daisuke called Hikari.  
"Hikari here!" She said  
"Are you Pregent with Takeru's baby?" Daisuke bluntly asked.  
Hikari gasped. "Takeru told you! Takeru shall never forget this!"  
"Well, Haru told me, I dunno how..."   
Daisuke was crushed so bad tha he left his apartment. He walked to the rooftop and was standing on the edge.  
His whole life was flashing before him...  
  
"Daddy! Can I have you're goggles?"   
"Daisuke!"  
"Soccer cup winner Motomiya Daisuke!"   
  
Daisuke began to move off the edge  
"Daisuke!!"  
"Get away!"  
Haru steped closer.  
"I wish you would step off the edge my friend. And if you don't want to see me again, I'll understand. But step off that edge..." Haru said  
"No!" He jumped.  
"Nooo!" Haru followed him in his jugdement. But she came back up holding him.  
She graced a pare of white angel wings.  
"Are you dead? Am I?" He asked  
Haru landed, and lost her wings. "No, everything is ok!"  
Daisuke pulled on her collar, and pushed his lips to hers. She replyed, by kissing him back.   
"Daisuke!" She said pulling away, to be greeted by another short kiss. "You're a baka!"  
"I am, aren't I?" He said, kissing her again.  
"Thats what I love about you!" Haru said  
  
On Haru's birthday, Daisuke and her partyed alone. She was now 17. She was so happy. Daisuke did make it home though. They fell asleep in her bed. (No Hentai Lovers...)  
after a while longer, when Haru turned 20, Daisuke asked for her hand in Marage. She agreed, and Takeru and Hikari were married also, but had a four-year-old daughter named Megami.  
  
  
  
THE END! 


End file.
